youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
McJuggerNuggets
FOR MORE INFORMATION, PLEASE VISIT THE MCJUGGERNUGGETS WIKI ''' '''Jesse Tyler Ridgway (born ), better know as McJuggerNuggets '''(RiDGiD STUDiOS), is an American YouTuber who is mostly known because of the Psycho Series, where two brothers fight each other while dealing with there Psychotic father. Jesse has another YouTube channel called RiDGiD Gaming, where he uploads clips from his Twitch streams. This YouTube account has a frequent upload schedule of 1-2 videos per day consisting mostly of vlogs and crazy family videos due to the volatile nature of his family, especially his father famously known as "Psycho Dad." History Jesse made his YouTube channel in December 2006, back then his videos had mostly 100+ views. He made some random videos and a lot of movies and short films, like Overachievers, and The G.A.M.E. On December 22, 2012, Jeffrey Jr. (Jesse's older brother) recorded Jesse's dad being a Psycho throwing his Xbox 360 onto their driveway, it led to his success starting with the video Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox. Jesse threatened Jeffrey Jr. to tell his father about "Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox " video. This led to Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout (2013). Jesse then decided around 8 months later to show his father the Xbox video on Jeffrey's laptop, leading to Psycho Dad Axes Laptop (2014). After the gaming lair incident in Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair (2015), his older brother Jeffrey started his YouTube channel called [http://youtube.wikia.com/wiki/BigBrudda '''BigBrudda]. Jesse was kicked out of his house where he used to live with his mother, brother & father, And started living at his Uncle Larry's house. His father soon found out about where he was living and phoned Larry saying not to let him stay "in" the house. Larry then lent Jesse a tent and "Eagles Landing 2.0" or "Pheonix Landing" was born. He then started living in an RV after Larry's friend was done using it. The same RV was towed by Jeffrey back to the house in Psycho Dad Reacts To One Million Juggies (2015) where Jesse was able to show his father the 1,000,000 subscribers video. His father was not pleased at seeing Jeffery break his father's trophies and blame Jesse. He proceeded to break Jeffery's camera. He now lives back at his house, where his father decided to bury most of his Xbox 360 games in Psycho Dad Buries Video Games (2015) because he had found out that Jesse had created merchandise T-shirts that say "#1 Psycho Dad", saying it was much disrespect. Jesse proceeded to dig up some of them the next day. Psycho Series Jeffrey Jr. randomly decided to cut off some of his hair for fun, leading to Psycho Brother Clips Head. Then, it was 3 months after Jesse had graduated college. His dad decided he needed to stop gaming and get a job. He ran over the games with a lawnmower in Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games, his most viewed video to date, reaching over 20 million views. A few weeks later, Jesse was grounded for an unknown reason, and was caught by his brother playing on a Gameboy with his friend Buzz. Jeffrey Jr. told on him, which led to a big argument between Jesse and Jeffrey Sr., with Jesse ending up smashing his dad's TV with a baseball bat in Psycho Kid Smashes TV. He ends up getting kicked out of the house for smashing his TV. During the same grounding, Jesse goes out to the shed to play Halo Reach, away from his family, but his dad finds him playing and throws the XBOX in the pool in Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox. Jesse was then going to job interviews but ends up going to get his XBOX 360 fixed. He was caught coming in the house by his dad, and he throws it through the windows of the Mitsubishi Montero when he founds out Jesse got the money from his mother in Psycho Dad Wrecks Car. His dad, Jeffrey Jr. and Jesse's friend Zach Cornartzer (also known as Corn) come into his room while sleeping on Halloween and squirt ketchup on him and run a chainsaw to make him think that he got sawed up by a chainsaw in Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath. Jesse decided to get him back with the prank in Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox, but it leads to his father sledgehammering his XBOX One. There is a big argument at Thanksgiving dinner, which leads to Jesse flipping over the tables and throwing pie at his father in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. A week and a half later, Jesse decides to apologize to the family in Psycho Family Apology, but his father says "Don't expect anything for Christmas this year either." Then on Christmas morning, Jesse opens what he thinks is his last present; reindeer antlers, while Jeffrey Jr. gets an XBOX ONE. Jesse decided to set the tree on fire because he didn't get the Wii U he wanted in Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree. His mom ends up getting him one at the end of the video; due to the relationship with her husband. Jesse sings a song parodying a song from South Park on one of his Twitch streams making fun of his dad, not knowing his dad was watching the stream. He then comes in and takes his monitor and destroys it in Psycho Dad Raids Stream (2015). A few weeks later, Jeffrey Jr. and his girlfriend Kate were arguing about how lazy he is, and Jesse was filming it. Kate ends up smashing Jeffrey Jr.'s tablet against a wall in Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad. A few days later, Jesse decides to make a celebration video for reaching 500K subscribers, but Jeffrey Jr. ruins it by taking his YouTube Play Button for reaching 100K subscribers, which leads to an argument between the two and their father, which leads to their father destroying their play button in Psycho Dad Shatters Play Button. Jesse and his father then get invited to be on the TV show in London called "Virtually Famous" because of the Psycho Series. One day while in London, Jesse stays in the hotel playing DS while his dad went sightseeing. They get in an argument and his dad curb-stomps the DS, in Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS. Jeffrey Jr. decided to get payback from the iPad video, so he tricked Jesse to thinking there was a replacement play button on the porch, but there is not. Jesse gets locked out after going outside in Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout. In April 2015, Jeffrey Jr. and Jesse planned a revenge video for the play button destruction that would involve smashing some of his father's baseball trophies from when he was a kid. Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. worked out a plan together. They put their dad's trophies in a box and went outside, where their father was making burgers on the grill, Jesse says "Remember when you destroyed my YouTube Play Button?" and smashes the first trophy on the ground. When his dad walks close up to him, Jesse smashes more trophies which leads to a freakout of his dad, setting the Wii U on Fire (Psycho Dad grills Wii U) and gets Jesse kicked out of the house; his wife starts arguing over the situation. He currently uploads daily vlogs, his Mother and Jeffrey Jr. bring him food and clothes out to his tent or the garage. He now calls the tent "Eagles Landing". Jeffrey Jr. also gave Jesse his old Laptop so he can still upload the Videos. Jesse has also been able to get electricity, thanks to his neighbor Mr. H who gave him a generator to borrow while he was out of the house and living in his tent. He then bought more supplies for his tent, including an Xbox 360 and a TV and snuck into the house to collect his Skyrim game while it lives in his tent. He is currently planning on relocating his tent. Since then Jesse has still been "technically" living on his families property. He has completed his Eagle's landing gaming setup as well. On April 12, 2015, Jesse woke up to find that none of his cables were powered. He found that they were unplugged from the garage along with a note that explained: "If I find out you've been stealing electricity again, there will be consequences." This made Jesse ponder what to do next. Later that day he decided to use the generator that his family had in their garage. The next day he decided to post a tweet asking if he should move his tent and setup farther into the woods, or stay and fight. He also upload a video later that night asking his viewers to respond to him about the question. In the end he stood his ground, but in Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair, his dad came and bulldozed his entire tent, and setup. Everything was destroyed. Jesse later then returned to the house to gather some items to stay at a friends house. What is next is still being decided by Jesse. After Eagle's landing was destroyed Jesse moved to his friend's house "Zach." we never did see Zach or his family, although Zach was in a few of Jesse's older videos. While he was at Zach's house he could live his old life the way he used to. After a while though he decided to move from Zach's house. His parents were not fully on board with it, Zach himself wasn't feeling up to it by getting in the way, so Jesse made a few blogs asking viewers if he should go stay with his girlfriend in college Juliet. In the end he decided it was so, and he drove up to Pennsylvania. While with Juliet, Jesse felt more loved and at home than anywhere he previously was. He stayed in an air mattress in her room, and when she went of to class he toured around the campus, city, and condos. He then moved to his Uncle Larry's house, living with Larry and his son, Tom. Jeffrey Jr., though, wasn't done. He plotted a paintball prank on Jesse's tent, but made the fatal mistake of making the plans public. This allowed Juggies (Jessie's subscribers) to alert Jesse. The night Jeffrey Jr. carried out the prank, Jesse and Uncle Larry were hiding in a boat, and ambushed him using water balloons and a catapult made by Tom. Larry scored a direct hit on Jeffrey Jr., breaking his camera lens and forcing him to retreat. Jeffrey Jr. then plotted revenge by taking the rest of Jeffrey Sr.'s trophies, smashing them, and framing Jesse. However, he also made this video public, but banned Jesse from his channel so he couldn't see it. While settling into a new tent, Jesse was ambushed by Jeffrey Sr., destroyed a DS received from fan-mail, and was about to destroy the tent but Jessie stopped him from destroying the tent (Juggie's Lounge), Jeffrey Sr. accused him of destroying the rest of the trophies. This led to a heated confrontation between Jeffrey Sr. and Uncle Larry, which ended when Jeffrey Sr. threw a lawn chair in anger and Larry threatened to call the police if he didn't leave. Jesse then moved into Uncle Larry's RV and set up a new gaming lair. In retaliation for the framing, one Juggie hacked Jeffrey Jr.'s channel, purporting to be the cyber activist group Anonymous. To this day, Jeffrey Jr. still thinks Jesse was responsible, and he retaliated by tagging the RV. This wasn't the end of Jesse's problems, though. On May 1, 2015, Jeffrey Jr. tied the RV closed, and towed the RV to the house with Jeffrey Sr.'s truck. Arriving home, Jesse managed to get Jeffrey Sr. to watch the One Million Juggies video, and also showed the video of Jeffrey Jr. smashing the remaining trophies and framing Jesse. Miraculously, Jeffrey Sr. saw a change of heart, and, though he didn't show it, knew he had done wrong. His rage turned to Jeffrey Jr., and his camera ended up smashed. Meanwhile, he and Jesse made a deal (paying rent) and came to an understanding, finally ending Jesse's exile from the house. The next few days were relatively uneventful for Jesse. His family went to a wedding, where dad and Larry argued about Jeffrey Jr.'s dangerous prank, and Jesse retrieved his belongings from the RV. The next day, Jesse, Larry, and some family members played basketball at Larry's house. On May 5, 2015, a serious incident occurred. Jesse was doing his first livestream since his exile, playing Grand Theft Auto V alongside huliette. 210 minutes into the stream, he suffered a distributed denial-of-service attack by an unknown party (some suspected it was Jeffrey in revenge for the hacking of his channel). A second attack occurred a short time later, and the stream (which was scheduled to run from 7 PM-midnight EST) never resumed. An hour later, Jesse revealed that he had been the target of a dangerous prank known as swatting. Everyone was OK, and the culprits are currently being searched for. On May 21, 2015, Jeffrey Jr. decided to record a video, Jesse was mad because Jeffrey Jr. isn't helping him. Jesse loses it and decided to tell on Jeffrey Jr., Jesse started an argument against his father, which leaded to Jesse throwing a tantrum at the store because of his dad talking about how video games are attached to his mind, Jesse then breaks the store owner's items leading to a cop entering the scene. Jesse then panics because he thinks that everybody is on him, leading to being arrested by the cop in Psycho Kid Gets Arrested; thankfully he's not pressed charges. After leaving the station, he decided to live at Uncle Larry's house. In a later video (Psycho Mom Divorces Husband), in the heat of an argument between Jesse and his father, in a fit of rage Jeffery Sr. takes a Thor Hammer replica and proceeds to smash his TV. He then goes outside to destroy a car window, leading to Jesse's mother yelling for a divorce. #MMM McJuggerNuggets Movie Madness is a competition series created by Jesse himself. Every week, he goes on YouTube to give out topics. People who would like to enter must proceed to create a video using the subject at hand. The top 3 will get a shoutout from Jesse himself. * Episode 1 (Uncle Larry) = Embosas (1st) | Resinity (2nd) | The Crabitat Channel (3rd) * Episode 2 (Old Western Duel) = The Outdated Gamers (1st) | halomovie100 (2nd) | Thorne (3rd) * Episode 3 (Everyday Situations) = KP Movie Studios (1st) | REBBar tv (2nd) | Temaichi (3rd) * Episode 4 (Eagle's Landing) = DaFunkGaming, Brothers of Kill, Gopro zombie, romantrickshots, Scottie Machos (They were all winners) * Episode 5 (Pets/Animals) = Saint Cloud Batman (1st) | SquidneysWorld (2nd) | Kevi Tube (3rd) * Episode 6 (Commercial) = East Brand Fits (1st) | CJ33D (2nd) | Misa_Gaming (3rd) * Episode 7 (Heists) = Vortexile (Only one winner) List Of Subscriber milestones *Jesse hit 1,000,000 subscribers on April 26, 2015. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=al7AxpB_AfU *Jesse hit 2,000,000 subscribers on October 6, 2015. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1EKMai_ZCXs Quotes * I don't want any waffles!! * Why are you always filming?! * I'm never gonna quit playing! * F*CK these stupid clown shoes!! * I Hate this family! * I don't want this family! * I HATE YOU!!! * SHUT THE F*CK UP!! * I love my mom, whoppee-frickin'-doo. * I'm going to call... Child Services! * I Hate my Dad, F*CK HIM!!!!! * COME HERE!!!!!!!! * Guys, stop fighting! * Keep it RiDGiD, Juggies. * I'm going to tell my THERAPIST! * Hey there Juggies, it's your old pal McJuggerNuggets here! * Do you have a drinking problem? (to Uncle Larry) * Garfunk, stay funky. * Do you seriously want me to punch you in the face right now?! * This isn't breaking bad! I know my name's Jesse... (After Jeffery steals the RV) * Hey there Juggies, it's your old pal McMonoNuggets here! * Guys, Knock it off! * I play Grand Theft Auto, I know how this works! * Ow F*ck, My Spleen. Gallery McJuggerNuggets5.jpg McJuggerNuggets3.png McJuggerNuggets2.jpg McJuggerNuggets1.jpg McJuggerNuggets.jpg McJuggerNuggetss.jpg Similar YouTubers Wafflepwn TheAngryGrandpaShow Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views